newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ship of the Line (Ship Class)/@comment-24425715-20140128131127/@comment-1999071-20140128171422
Actually those prices jump on the other ships to: Sloop: *Light - 100 * Regular - 1000 *War - 20000 Galleon: *Light - 300 * Regular - 3500 *War - 40000 Frigate: *Light - 800 * Regular - 5000 *War - 60000 Brig: *Light - 900 * Regular - 7000 *War - 80000 I don't know if I made this clear when I said: "The stats are based off of the existing ship classes." But, when I came up with these stats, I made sure they fit in with the trends set fourth by the original developers. I sited historical points for why I choose the strength and weaknesses of the Ship of the Line. That is why I weakened the War Ship of the Line. If you read my comment below, you can see the stats it had on the Test Server. To put it into text, my SotL has less armor, sails, cargo and speed. My SotL has more broadside cannons and more crew and the same amount of deck cannons. The SotL isn't the best ship in the game. We are NOT having any one ship be more powerful than the other. The SotL has her purpose. I'll list them all below: Sloop - The sloop is designed to be fast and agile. You use a sloop when you need to get across the Caribbean quickly. (Speed/Transport) Galleon - Galleons have moderate armor, but have many broadside and deck cannons. You use a Galleon when you want to plunder the seas and haul in a lot of loot, while still having the firepower to fight your way out of a jam. (Plundering/Fighting) Carrack - The carrack is similar to the galleon, they are designed to carry a lot more cargo and have a little more armor, but they trade firepower for the cargo capacity and armor. The have considerably less broadside and deck cannons. You use a carrack when you want to plunder the most cargo, but don't want to fight the Royal Navy (Bounty Hunters/Warships) head on. They have a little extra speed, so you can get out of range or back to port a little faster. (Plunder weaker ships) Frigate - Frigates are warships. The have a lot of firepower and armor. You use a Frigate when you want to take on the Royal Navy by yer self. With a decent cargo capacity, you ventures will be lucrative as they are fun. (Fighting/Plundering) Brig - The Brig was the most recent addition by the original devs. The ship was meant to be the balanced ship between the three others. Decent in all categories but a master of none. Brigs are used when you really don't have a plan. You could use it for speed and transport and still have the firepower on your side if you were to run into trouble. (Plundering/Transport/Fighting) Ship of the Line - The SotL should only be used for Fighting. In other words, only to take Treasure Fleets and Bounty Hunters/Warships. A SotL does have the most armor, sails and cannons but have very limited cargo space and speed. Not good for getting you across the Caribbean and not good for trying to get a lot of gold/materials. In fact, it will probably cost more to repair the SotL than what you could possibly get from a full hull of cargo (14 on a War SotL). (Fighting) Each ship is balanced for its intended purpose. Some all best in some categories, while having fatal flaws in others. It is VITALLY IMPORTANT that we keep things balanced, we don't need (or want) every player sailing the SotL because it is a god ship that allows you to beat the game easily. I'm NOT saying that my stats are perfect, I'm just saying that just because me make the SotL cost 200,000 Gold will mean that its going to have over powered stats.